


Behind the mask

by ocean_boi_percy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: This is probably gonna suck, here we go again, this is very hard, this makes the third time i have tried this, welp, why is writing a story so hard?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy
Summary: Sal is gay for his best friend, Larry is gay for his best friend, Travis is an asshole and chapter 4 never happened :DThis is an AU where Lisa and Henry (Larry and Sal's parents) never got married, thus not making them brothers. Everyone is alive and happy (except for the ghosts of course) and Sal is a butthead who is oblivious that Larry is just as gay for him as he is for the long haired metal head.I dunno I just started writing and ended up with this :P





	1. Well fuck Travis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi, this is gonna be my first serious story! Mostly! I have like 3 or 4 other drafts! I dunno, warnings will be added for any chapter there is a warning. Other then that, enjoy!

Masks seemed like such a frivolous thing really. Something for Halloween and nothing more. Yet here he was, staring at the mask in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. Hell, to Sal it was. 

And it was broken. 

Sal was trying to steady his breathing as he stared at the two pieces of mask in his hands, biting his lip lightly as he did. Of course Travis had managed to break it. It was just his luck wasn't it? The fact Larry had beat the shit out of the guy later made Sal feel a little better, even if Lar had gotten a 2 or 3 week suspension. However, the fact he knew for a fact people saw his face made him want to hide in his room forever or crawl under a rock and die. Preferably the latter of the two. 

He let out a soft breath as he set the mask on his bed, shifting to lean on the wall. His hair wasn't in its normal pigtails, instead falling around his shoulders as he kinda sat there for a long long time, just lost in thought. No one had seen him without the mask, not even Larry, his best friend. His crush for gods sake. Hours and hours ago, as soon as he got home, Sal had covered all the mirrors. He couldn't stand to look at his own reflection honestly and it kinda stung that he didn't dare leave his room for one reason. If he did, his own father wouldn't look at him. 

It felt like forever as Sal sat there just staring at nothing. His glass eye was in a cup of peroxided next to his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had at least 5 different glass eyes in all different colors, though he mostly stuck with the blue or green one. It was kinda amusing when he just went without one though. Larry had said he could stare into the souls of people without any problem, making Sal a little more then amused. He shifted a bit and hummed softly as he sat there, eyes closing finally after awhile. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't-

His mind wondered to his face, the entire reason he wore the mask to begin with. He knew Travis had seen it after breaking the mask because of the pure shock on his face. Though Sal had very quickly covered his face with his hands, curling in on himself and sobbing, he knew that Travis had seen. The way the right side of his entire face was so screwed up it was hard to tell it was even a face at all. His jaw was dark on that side, caved in on the side and angry red scars were covering his face. His gums and teeth were exposed on the side because of the attack and his eye was clearly glass without his mask. He looked horrid and even the less damaged side of his face was still covered in angry marks. 

Sal felt so exposed without his mask, leaning forward and putting his hands in his head. Travis's taunts rang clear in his ears even without the other being there. Just imagine what he would say now seeing Sal was such a....

He shook his head hard, his blue hair flying around him as he tried to erase the thoughts. Larry had told him not to think so lowly about himself, but really it wasn't that easy. He shifted a little more and let out a soft breath, jumping a bit when he heard static on his walkie talkie. 

"Sally Face? You there little dude?" Larry's voice filled the air, concern clear in it. Had Sal really been gone that long? He looked at the clock, squinting a bit and realizing it was almost 2 in the morning. He had been home since noon. Welp, there goes all his excuses. 

"I'm here Larry Face" He said after a long moment with a deep sigh. His voice was clearer then normal, a nice surprise for Larry. He had never really pushed Sal to do anything he wasn't comfortable with, but he did want to make sure the other was alright. After that asshole Travis had hit Sal, Larry had thoroughly beaten the shit out of him. He sighed softly at the pause that followed Sal's voice though. 

"Are you alright?" Larry asked softly. Sal ran his fingers in his hair as he listened to the other speak. Larry was always so concerned for him honestly. 

"Ya... just shaken" He answered finally. "Travis broke my mask completely... There's no way I can fix it with the stuff I have, and I refuse to leave my room" 

"Dude, we still have school tomorrow. You've gotta come, you promised As-"

"I promised Ash, I know, I know. Travis and his friends saw my face though Larry! And I'm.." He paused glancing at the covered mirror with a small frown. "Look, I'm not coming out of here until I fix my mask"

Larry let out a deep breath as he stared at the walkie talkie in his hand. "Well, maybe I can bring you the stuff you need? Or I can get you a new mask for now... come on Sal, your my best bud, I can't just sit by while you go through this alone" 

Sal let out a defeated sigh as he leaned back a bit more, humming lightly. "I guess... if you could get me the stuff to fix it, I could do it tonight" He said slowly, eyes closed slightly.

"Awesome! Just tell me what to get, Sally Face" 

"Gimme a few Larry Face." He stopped hearing a click outside his room and sighing. "Dad's back... I'll talk to you later"


	2. Hello dad, hello Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I did not expect this to be as liked as it already is lmao, I'm glad people like it already :) 
> 
> Anyways though, I'm gonna try and update daily but I'm kinda balancing school and family along with this so bare with me for awhile while I work out a schedule
> 
> **THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!! There are going to be very suggestive themes in this that may be triggering to the reader including Alcohol abuse, homophobic slurs, and aggressive/borderline abusive behavior!! If any of this triggers you, please click away or read while aware!! Stay safe people**

****THIS IS YOUR WARNING FOR PEOPLE TOO LAZY TO READ THE NOTES!!!(You know who you are) There are going to be very suggestive themes in this that may be triggering to the reader including Alcohol abuse, homophobic slurs, and aggressive/borderline abusive behavior!! If any of this triggers you, please click away or read while aware!! Stay safe people****

 

The thing about parents is sometimes, they aren't there when we need them. Sal knew this better then anyone really and it was the entire reason he was staying in his room now, a pillow over his walkie talkie to mute it. He didn't need Larry getting him in trouble at the moment if he was going to school tomorrow. He let out a soft breath when he heard the click of the front door closing, shifting and holding his pillow close. 

Sal had always known his dad was an alcoholic. Hell, ever since his mom died, it was all his father had been able to do other then working for them. It wasn't really abuse and he didn't ever touch Sal, it was more of he reminded him that it was Sal's fault his mom was now dead. It was...never easy to deal with either and well. Sal refused to confide in anyone about it. This was just as secret as his crush or his face. 

Needless to say, his dad was also a homophobic fuck, just like Travis. So when the yelling started, Sal simply sighed and went to work gathering the things he needed to fix his mask. Larry knew better then to come over when Sal said his dad was home, thank god, but this time he wasn't sure if the other would actually...listen to that unspoken rule. 

"Where are you, fucking fag!?" Sal flinched slightly at the slurred yelling from his dad. He had come out to him years ago and his dad hadn't let him live down the fact that yes, Sally liked girls  _and_ boys! "I know your fucking here, the school called! Why you skipping twink?!" Once again Sal simply sighed. Let his father rant and pass out on the couch in a few minutes. 

Oh how he wished his father would sober up for at least an hour. That way Sal wouldn't feel so annoyed. He had gotten well passed the point of being frustrated and upset and at this point felt no pity for his father. He was just annoyed. 

It took a surprising half hour before everything finally fell silent. Sal dared to take a peak, sighing when he heard Gizmo meow meaning it was safe. "You would think by now he would stop drinking" Sal murmured as he kneeled to pet the cat. Gizmo answered to no one. 

"Sally Face?" The muffled static from the walkie talkie once again grabbed Sal's attention as he wondered over carefully. "Sal? Baby blue? Blueberry? You there? Sally?" Larry honestly sounded so anxious. Sal could almost hear the relief from the other when he hit the shift button to answer. 

"Larry face, you tall fucking tree, I'm fine" He said with a slight grin. "Did you get everything I asked for?" 

"Ya but Sal are you sur-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you just bring the stuff up please?"

"...ya, I'm on my way up"

Sal let out a groan after the coms cut off, running his fingers in his hair with a sigh. He hadn't meant for that to be so harsh... still though, now he had to wait for his best friend and crush to come up with the shit to fix his mask-

The thought he had been avoiding finally came crashing on him hard. Larry was gonna have to see his face. Sal took a shaky breath, reaching up and gripping his hair tightly to help him calm down somewhat. Larry, his best friend, the one person he trusted more then Lisa, had to see his face. The fear of him leaving or being disgusted was something Sal had started to get used to. He knew he couldn't hide if forever, but they had been friends for years. He had been hoping for at least a little while longer. 

Sal shook his head again, letting his hair swing around him before he went and got some medicine and water for whenever his dad woke up, putting it on the bedside table before dragging him to the bed and closing the door. Sal then went to his room for his phone and prosthetic, quiet as he waited around. 

* * *

All in all, it took Larry 7 minutes to finally get to Sal's apartment. He knew because he had counted on the way there. Honestly though, Larry could totally understand the fear of not wanting to come out, as he had seen enough of Sal's face to know it was really mutilated, but that didn't stop the curiosity of what he looked like. It wasn't like he was going to be scared away or anything. Hell, after all the ghosts and dead bodies they had seen you would think Sal would realize that. 

Still though, he respected the others privacy and what he wanted and what he didn't. Larry understood, he really did. This was nerve wracking for both of them. Soon though he let out a soft breath and knocked on the door. "Sal?"

"It's open!" Sal called, praying to whatever god there was Larry heard him and would come in. He did. As soon as Larry stepped into the room, his nose crinkled a bit and he looked down. 

"Dude, it wreaks in here" He said with a small frown. "Like alcohol hardcore." Larry could hear the shuffling from the other side of the room, not looking up at all as Sal came over. He heard the bluenette sigh and shrug, watching his hands take the bags Larry brought. There was hesitation before he finally spoke though. 

"Don't worry about the smell, it's just dad. And you know its ok to look, right?" Sal shifted away as he looked at the contents of the bag, spilling them out over the counter. 

"I know but I don't want you uncomfortable"

"You say that like I'm not already. Besides I need help"

Larry let out a defeated sigh and nodded as he walked over, looking up. What he saw simply made him smile. Sal was beautiful. His hair spilling around him instead of being in their normal pigtails, his frame skinny but still stunning to look at. His face though, god that was probably the most beautiful part. Larry was an artist and that was all he saw and holy shit he wanted to paint now. 


End file.
